One Evening
by swimhard500
Summary: One evening something happens that could ruin Alex's life. Please review
1. An Evenign Ruined

An Evening Ruined

It was a Friday night in Dallas, Texas. Walker and Alex had plans for that evening to go to a movie and then stop by CDs for a drink and chit chat. The engaged couple wanted to be together so much. But they had no idea what was going to come. One man in Alex's past was following her. She had no idea of this man or what he was doing.

At the ranch, Walker was just getting ready. He made sure that he had everything prepared for him and his fiancée's night out. At 6:30 he left the ranch to her apartment only to find a strange man talking to Alex outside her door. His first thought was "My God, she looks amazing." He then thought of stepping in to get her away from this man. He saw that the conversation was getting pretty heated. He got out of the Ram. When Alex saw Walker coming, she screamed "Walker!!" He picked up the pace and got there as fast as he could to stop the man. But by the time he had gotten there, Alex was unconscious on the ground. He ran to the phone and called an ambulance. "Don't die sweetheart. Oh please, Don't die" . Now Walker knew that this man needed to be in prison. But who was he had no idea. All Alex had was a stab wound to the chest. No DNA available.

At the hospital, Walker sat with his head in his hands, praying that his fiancé will be ok. He did not even hear his partner and ex partner calling him. He looked up when the voices got closer. "Alex?" "No Cordell it's Jimmy and me. Are you OK? You look pretty darn shaken up."

"CD what if she doesn't make it? I almost lost her once, remember, I am not going to lose her again, am I?" These were the questions that were going on in his head. Jimmy tried to calm him, but he could not help worrying.

"Mr. Walker, I'm Dr. Nugent, I am treating your fiancée."

"How is she doc?" CD said.

"I'm afraid Ms. Cahill has lost a lot of blood. She is stable now so all we can do is wait until she wakes up."

"No, please anything that you can do, do it, no matter what the amount of money I have to spend. She is the love of my life. Doctor, please do all you can!" Walker exclaimed.

"We will, Mr. Walker, don't worry."

"May I see her?"

"Yes follow me."

Walker followed the doctor down the long corridors. He finally got to her room and saw all the machines and things that this man had done.

"I'll get him Alex, don't worry". He said to her when he could see her in the hospital.

Chapter 2

The next morning, Alex awoke. Walker was sleeping next to her. She did not want to wake him. He looked so peaceful. But as soon as she moved, he awoke.

"Alex?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Oh my god, I am so glad you are alive. You are so strong." He said as he kissed her brow.

"I know, me too."

"We have to talk later about the man that stabbed you. But for now, get some rest. I'll be back in a few hours to talk to Trivette and CD. I need to shower as well. Be right back, I love you so much."

"Love ya too." She said and he walked out the door. She turned on her TV and found that The Nanny was on. She loved that show.

Back at the courthouse, Walker told Trivette about Alex. Trivette called CD and he asked CD to keep her company. CD headed to the hospital and Trivette and Walker headed up on Alex's attacker. They came up with nothing. Walker was pissed. He told Trivette that he was going to see Alex. Trivette agreed to that and he went to work on Alex's case.

"Hey, sweetheart," He said as he walked in and saw her sitting up.

"Hey cowboy", Alex responded. Walker blushed.

"Sweetie, do you remember anything about the man?"

"Yes, it was my boyfriend from High School. Dalton Reed."

"Well, we need to know where he lives. He is getting arrested for assault of a ADA."

"Walker, I don't know. He just showed up. Please, you have to believe me. I thought that it was you knocking at my door, so I opened it and said 'I'm almost ready sweetheart.' When I turned around, I saw Dalton. I asked him to leave, but he wanted to me. I knew he was drinking because we dated after high school and that's when he began drinking. He hit me and I broke up with him. When he hit me, he was high on booze. I could smell it and tried to get out, but he came to my parents' house, which they were not even home. Daddy was at work and mom, you know, had died before that. I went back into my apartment to call you to see if you could get here fast, but then I saw your truck. He told me that Walker was not going to see you tonight. I told him to go to hell and that's when I screamed for you. He stabbed me right then and there. He ran off while I was falling to the ground. Walker, you have to believe me on this."

"I do, sweetheart, don't worry." He held Alex in his arms and started to cry. When Alex, saw him crying, she wiped his tears and then kissed him passionately.

He then said, "Alex, you are moving in with me. I know we are only engaged, but it is the safest way. Tomorrow you will be discharged and I don't care what you say, I am taking you home with me."

Alex chuckled at smiled at the thought of Walker and her in the same house. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was so peaceful.


	2. One Special Evening

A Special Evening Turned Bad

Chapter 3: 

Alex awoke first in the hospital room when a nurse came to check her. 

"Well Ms. Cahill looks like the bleeding has completely stopped and the wound is almost gone. You probably will be discharged this afternoon or tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Alex said as she left the room. 

Walker heard Alex say something, so he awoke. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. He realized that his cell phone was ringing so he kissed her and excused himself from the room. 

"Yeah, Trivette," Walker said into the receiver as soon as he was clear of the room.

"Walker, we got him. He is in Interrogation Room B if you would like to stop by after seeing Alex. By the way, Alex, is she ok?"

"Yes, she is doing remarkably well for a stab wound to the abdomen. Doctor told her that she would be dismissed today at 4."

"Ok, partner, how long until you can slip away?"

"I can probably get away now. Let me just tell Alex and then I will be on my way." 

"Ok, see you then," Trivette said as he hung up the phone. 

Walker re-entered Alex's room and saw that she watching Fran Drescher's movie on lifetime. 

"Hon, I am going to see Trivette. He said he got Dalton. I am coming back in two hours. Do you need anything from your apartment I can get you?"

"No sweetheart, I am fine. Just be careful."

"I love you, Alex."

"Me too, Love you." 

He left the room and Alex prayed to God that he would be okay. Then she got back to her movie and hospital food. Meanwhile, Walker was jetting over to the courthouse. He wanted Dalton to pay for the time Alex missed with him. When he reached Interrogation room B, he saw Trivette was already interrogating him. Jimmy walked out when he saw walker. "He won't admit to the stabbing." Trivette said to his partner. "Let me talk to him."

Walker went into the room and began to talk to Dalton. 

"Hello, Dalton. Remember me; I am the person who you ran away from two nights ago at Alex's apartment. Why were you there?"

"Walker, I just went over to see her. I had missed her so much. I had no idea that she was engaged. You see, I had been in Europe for four months and just returned that night. I wanted to see if Alex would take me back after what had happened. I stabbed her because I knew you were there. Therefore, in a way, it is your fault. I wanted you to see who she really should be with."

He was interrupted by a tap on the glass by Trivette. Walker looked at his partner and shrugged. Jimmy motioned that it was 3:00. He had to get to the hospital by four because that was the time that Alex was being released. He motioned for Trivette to enter the room and as soon as he did, they booked him in jail. The two men went to the hospital and picked up Alex. 

Chapter 4 

Alex and Walker arrived at her apartment. "It's good to be home." Alex said, when she reached the sofa. But she remembered then the words of Walker, 'You are moving in with me'. Alex couldn't wait. She had her entire clothing and shoes packed in two bags, with a bag full of her makeup. She was ready. 

Walker was waiting in the car. When he saw her exit and lock the house, he got out of the Dodge Ram and walked to help her to the car. 

"Thanks Walker, for everything." 

"Only to please you, Alex, that is my number one priority." He said with a smile. They headed back to the ranch in silence. The love was there.

When they reached the ranch, Alex wanted to rest a while. Walker carried her into his room and she fell quickly asleep. He knew he had to get her things in. He went to the Ram, grabbed her bags and went inside. He went to check on her and she was fast asleep. She was so peaceful when she slept. Walker went downstairs, grabbed one of his best blankets and wrapped her in it. He wanted her to be as comfortable as she can. When he placed it on her, she said,

"Walker?"

"Yes, I'm here. Go back to sleep."

He sat and read a book for two hours while she slept. 

When she awoke from her nap, Alex could smell something good. She carefully made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where she saw Walker cooking her favorite dish, Spaghetti and Meatballs. Walker felt her presence and went to help her to the table. As soon as they got to the table, though, Alex felt weird. 

"Walker, something is wrong. I feel a huge pain on the side I was stabbed." Walker could see the pain in her face and wished it was not there. He immediately called the doctor and he said that it was a simple side effect of the stitching. He told him that if she ate something, it would ease the pain. After he talked with the doctor, he knew that the spaghetti and meatballs would cure her problem. He told Alex what the doctor said. He placed the plate of spaghetti in front of her. As soon as he made his plate, the telephone rang. 

"I'll get it.", Walker said, "Hello."

"Walker, bad news man, Dalton was released on the terms of good behavior. The judge said he really didn't have a good reason to hold him."

Walker's face turned red with anger as he listened to his partner. Alex could see the fear and anger in his eyes, and carefully went to his side. 

"Ok, thanks Trivette", Walker said into the receiver. 

"Walker, what is it? Please tell me…. Dalton is not released!"

"Yea, they released him on good behavior."

"Well, I'm sorry if I am being rude, but you need to eat after some news like that. You cooked a wonderful meal and need to eat."

Walker chuckled, sat down and ate with his beautiful fiancée. 

After eating, Alex and Walker went to watch a movie. The movie Pretty Woman was on and they both enjoyed that movie very much. They did not worry about Dalton. It was not good news and the couple could not stand any bad news. Nothing would split them apart. 

Walker thought of the time he had just spent with Alex. ' A good evening, special really, has turned bad with one phone call. This is unbelievable. (Looks at Alex), God she looks so beautiful right now.' He thought of what might be going on in Alex's head. 'Dalton's released!! I can't believe it. He hurt me terribly. I will forever be mad at him. Walker was so protective of me during the time he found out, and that is why I love him so much. (Looks up at Walker), God he looks and smells incredible.' She leaned in closer to get another whiff of his breathtaking scent but interrupted by Walker with a kiss. She deepened the kiss and soon it was the most passionate kiss they both have ever shared. Afterwards, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	3. A Night they never will forget

A Night they never will Forget

Chapter 5

Walker awoke when he heard a noise outside. He looked at the clock on the wall and it read 3:00 AM. He rubbed his face and went to see what the cause of the noise was. Amigo had gotten spooked some kind of way and that's what he heard. He then saw a red truck pull out of a parked spot by the entrance to the ranch and ride off into the distance. Walker shook it off and went back inside and checked on his fiancée. She was still peacefully asleep. He was careful not to wake her when he got back into that comfortable position he was in earlier. He knew what was going on. Dalton was trying to get back at Alex and he needed to have Walker gone so he could be with her. Walker made sure that was not going to happen.

Walker awoke again at 6:45 and realized that he had slept through his five o' clock ritual: Horses, coffee, get dressed and clean the stables. He began to start picking up a few things around the ranch when he heard Alex stir.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead," Walker said to his beautiful girl.

"Good morning sweetie."

"How'd you sleep?" Walker asked hoping she would not have noticed him gone earlier this morning.

"What happened this morning? I switched sides hopefully to be closer to this man I love so much and you were not there."

"Oh, Amigo was spooked by a shadow and I had to go calm him."

"Ok."

"Breakfast is almost ready."

Alex stood up and walked to the table where her breakfast was waiting with a side order of a cute, bearded Texas Ranger.

"So, any news on Dalton?", Alex asked after finishing her eggs.

"No, not yet. Don't you worry about that man right now. We need to get started on the wedding details."

"Walker, I have everything done except for one thing, the cake selection. I could not decide between vanilla, chocolate or honey."

"Well, I don't need vanilla because I have one big vanilla cake right here." He began kissing her neck as Alex chuckled. She fell into the arms of her man and did not want to move from that spot ever.

Walker walked into the office of the DTR and asked Trivette if he had any leads on Dalton.

"He has a red truck and he was riding by your ranch this morning."

"Oh my God.", he exclaimed and he told his partner what went on that morning with Amigo.

"But he would not do anything while we are both at work, would he?"

"He might, Walker, he might try to get Alex back to the ranch and take her prisoner."

Walker called two other Rangers to take care of Alex. He did not want her getting hurt. Sydney Cook and Francis Gage were the perfect dynamic duo for the job. After speaking with Trivette, he called Gage's phone to ask him to do it. Gage said that he would be delighted to do the job and he knew Sydney would to.

Walker then called Alex, who he told he was coming to see her at the office. He walked to her office and found her sitting their rubbing her temples.

"Hard day, sweetheart?"

"Yes, two big cases coming up today and they are super important."

" I know you will do fine with them."

"Well, you came down here. Is something wrong, Walker?"

"Well kind of. Remember what happened this morning with Amigo?"

Alex nodded and so Walker continued.

"Well, it was Dalton. He was coming by to spy on me and you. I just hope he doesn't do anything when you get home today. So I am sending Sydney and Gage out there with you."

"Walker, I will be fine."

"Just doing it for precaution, honey."

"Well ok. Listen, I have got to prepare for work."

"Got it, Love you sweetheart."

"Me too. Bye."

Later that day, Alex went home and decided that she would have to make dinner. So she made Texas styled Quesadillas that her dad used to make. She watched him do it, a million times. Right when she began cooking, the doorbell rang. It was Sydney and Gage.

"Sydney and Gage reporting."

Alex chuckled and they said that they would be outside if they needed them. Dalton however was around the back. He wanted to make Alex his, permanently. Gage had walked around when he smelled the Quesadillas and so did Sydney.

They were starving, but they just did not know anything was going on with Dalton.

Chapter 6

Dalton Reed had snuck in the back door. Alex told Sydney that she had to use the restroom and went upstairs. Dalton had sneaked upstairs while no one was looking.

"Well Hello there.", Dalton said in a low toned voice.

"What do you want?", Alex replied with a snarl.

"Well, since you asked, YOU."

"Get away from me." Alex demanded as Dalton began getting closer and closer.

"No, you are mine now and forever will be."

He thrust the engagement ring off of Alex's finger and replaced it with a wedding band. He then made her his and had his way with her.

Meanwhile, Sydney began to get suspicious. "Gage, I am going to go check on Alex."

Gage nodded and Sydney walked upstairs.

Upstairs, Dalton had heard someone coming and took off. Alex was in Walker's room, frozen with fear and naked. She felt scared and cold. Sydney called Alex's name. But Alex screamed, thinking it was Dalton again.

"Please, don't hurt me." Alex said in a whisper and Sydney knew she was violated.

"Alex, it's me, Sydney.", Sydney said when she found Alex in Walker's room, nude.

"Sydney, I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt like that again."

"You Won't, believe me.", She immediately called Walker.

"Walker, it's Sydney, you better get over here, now."

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Walker replied on the other end of the receiver.

"Dalton…" Walker did not need to hear any more. He rushed to the ranch. When he got there, Alex was still in his room and scared to death of male voices. But once he proved it to be himself, Walker held Alex tightly. She had the sheets covering her and would not let them go. That night was horrible.

They awoke the next morning together and Alex was still a little afraid. Thoughts were running through Alex's mind like a water running through a faucet. 'What will Walker think when he finds out about the rape? Should I tell him? Consequences of telling my sweet, and kind man: A: Walker will get mad and leave me, B: He will never forgive me, or C (which was a positive one): He will know I couldn't do anything to stop Dalton and will get even with Dalton.' Alex liked the last one more than anything, however, she could not know what Walker would do.

So, after twenty minutes of silence in the bedroom, Alex spoke.

"Walker, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What on earth do you need to be sorry for?"

"Well, letting that wretched man, do that to me."

Walker, right then, knew what Dalton had done. He had violated her in a way that no woman would want. He raped her. He quietly blamed himself for not getting there on time.

"I am not mad at you. Trivette booked Dalton in jail. I should have been here."

"Don't blame yourself."

"But I do."

"Well don't. (looks around for her lost engagement ring), Oh, there it is."

Alex ripped the wedding band off of her finger. Walker did not question her about it. He knew why it was there. He replaced the beloved engagement ring and kissed her passionately.

Sydney called to check on Alex.

"Walker, how is Alex?", Sydney said.

"She is still a little shaken up."

"Maybe, I can come over and talk to her."

"That'd be great."

"I'll be over at 3"

"Ok."

Walker knew that in any way, shape or form, that Sydney and even Josie could talk to Alex. He called Josie and asked her to come by the ranch for 3. She accepted.


	4. Justice is Seved

Getting back to the Normal

Chapter 7

Alex was still pretty shaken up when Josie and Sydney arrived that next day. They talked to Alex for what seemed forever to Walker, Gage, and Trivette. After two hours of talking and crying, Alex was ready to face Walker. The girls walked out and Walker immediately went to his fiancée.

"Hi", was the first words Walker spoke.

"Hey cowboy.," Alex exclaimed.

"Are you all right?", he said with a hint of concern for her.

"Yes, thank you for calling the girls. It helped me so much."

"Anything for you." He said as he kissed her head.

"Walker, I want to talk about it with you."

"Ok, Alex."

She and Walker talked about what had happened with Dalton for hours. She fell into his arms again crying and this time he cried with her. It was way to overwhelming.

Meanwhile, at the prison, Dalton and Trivette were talking about the rape.

"So you snuck in he house, raped and then left her alone?", Trivette asked his victim.

"Yes, I did, and now that I think about it, she's all mine now. Here.", Dalton said, as he gave him a piece of paper. Trivette noticed that it was a marriage license.

"I'll be right back.", Trivette said as he escaped from the questioning room with his prisoner laughing.

At the ranch, the couple ahd just calmed down and were now deciding what to do about that ring, when the phone rang.

"Walker", Walker said into the reciever

"Hey, partner, Look Dalton is seriously crazy. He even came up with a marriage license and everything. He said it's real."

"What!!", Walker screamed. He had forgotten that Alex was right there and she jumped. He said quietly that he was sorry and he thanked Trivette. He hung up the phone and Alex had a questioning look on her face.

"Dalton…."

"Walker, what he'd do now? Escape?"

"No, he got a marriage…"

"A marriage license?"

"Yea. With you."

Alex was mad as hell. But she realized Dalton's marriage license couldn't be legit. She phoned Trivette to tell him to ask him to collect it and she would look at it later that day when she came in. After hanging up the phone, she let out her tears and cried into Walker's arms.

"But Walker, I love you. If this wedding license is legit, I can't get married to you. How will this happen?"

"It'll be fine. I am just thinking that it is not. You're the one I love too. Wait a minute, the wedding coordinator said you have to sign both names, in their handwriting right? "

Alex shook her head, confused as to what he was thinking.

"Well, it can not be legitimate, because of that reason. He has no way of getting your handwriting. Which by the way, is so beautiful."

Alex smiled and she knew Walker was right. After talking for a few more minutes, she decided that it would be good for her to go to work. She got dressed and she and her amazing fiancée went to their everyday jobs.

When they reached the courthouse, Walker and Alex both went into Ranger Headquarters. When Trivette saw them, he smiled and then handed the document to Alex.

"Alex, I called Fr. Thomas and he said that Dalton forced him to sign it in both of the names. Fr. Yom said that Dalton had a gun pointed at him and that's when he made him do it."

"Great, Jimmy. Do you have Fr. Tom here"

"Interrogation room A. He said that he would testify."

"I told Walker I was going to testify as well. I was his victim."

"Ok, Well Judge Diego is waiting for you Alex in your office."

"Ok, bye Jimmy. Catch you later cowboy."

After twenty minutes of talking with the judge, Alex got a trial date in three days. She talked with the D.A. Moody and he was going to go and fight for Alex. Everything was set Even Sydney was going to testify against him. He was going to be penalized for everything.

"Walker.", Walker said into the phone at the desk.

"Hey, he agreed to a trial date and I have Moody representing me. Isn't that great"

"Yes, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I am positive. But just to be sure, I want you there. If I need you, Moody said he will ask for a five minute recess. I already talked to him about that.."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Meet for lunch?"

"Sure, CD's?"

"No, I was thinking the Rainbow Room. I have a craving for some lobster."

Chapter 8

At lunch, the couple sat together and talked for their entire lunch break about the wedding that was supposed to be Saturday.

"If this thing works out tomorrow, I can't wait till Saturday.", Walker said with a smile.

"I know, me too."

After ordering Alex's favorite desert, chocolate pudding, they exited the restaurant and rode back to the courthouse. Alex was laying on his shoulder while he drove. After about four more hours of working, Alex and Walker were ready to go home. Alex began not feeling well in the ram. Walker was worried about her. He called the doctor when they reached the ranch.

"Mr. Walker, I am afraid you might want to bring her in. Just as a precaution." the doctor said over the phone.

Alex was carried into the car and he brought her to the doctor's office. When they got there, Alex was instantly taken in for three tests. All three tests came out with the same result. Alex was pregnant.

"Miss Cahill, you are pregnant. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you doctor", Alex said as she laid back into Walker's open arms.

"You're welcome." The doctor said this and then left the room.

"Walker, what I am going to do if it is His?"

"It's not. You don't know that for sure."

"Yea I do. Here's the paternity test. They ran it when I found out while you were in the waiting room. It's fully one hundred percent Dalton Reed's." Alex said this as she cried in her husband to be's arms.

"We'll treat it as if it were mine. Darling, don't worry about it."

"Ok, look I'm sorry about it again."

"Alex, stop apologizing. It's not your fault.", Walker said as he kissed her.

Two days later, court was held for the trial of Dalton. Walker and Alex strode in to the courtroom and then split up. Walker sat with Sydney and Gage and Alex sat with Moody. They soon brought Dalton in and the court was called to order.

"This court is to decide if Dalton Reed is required bail or if he will be put in jail for life.", Judge Diego said and he asked Moody to call his first person to the stand.

"The defense calls Alexandra Cahill to the stand.", he said as Alex made her way to the stand. There she as sworn in. After that the questioning began.

"Miss Cahill, could you please tell the court what went on between you and the accused several years ago."

"Dalton Reed and I had dated for three years after our years at high school. One night, he came back to the apartment drunk and hit me three times. I called the cops and he was arrested."

"Ok, so then tell the court what happened last week."

"My fiancée and I were about to go to dinner at a fancy restaurant downtown. Dalton knocked on my apartment door. I thought it was Walker so I opened the door. I then realized it was Dalton. I told him that he had better leave and that's when Walker showed up. Dalton stabbed me with his pocket knife and ran. I was rushed to the hospital and came out of there two days later. Walker told me that I should stay at this ranch. Three days later, we were at his ranch about to go to sleep. He let me have his room and he took the sofa in the living room. At around three in the morning, Dalton pulled up, took a few pictures of the ranch, and left. Walker had awoken when he heard his horse Amigo who had gotten spooked by Dalton. He saw Dalton Reed leaving. Reed was then picked up by my fiancée's partner, James Trivette, and he was interrogated. He then was released on a technicality. My fiancée came to my office and told me this news the next day at work. I was shocked and scared. I told him that I would go back to the ranch at four when I got off. He put two rangers with me for protection. They were Sydney Cook and Francis Gage. When we got back to his ranch, I went upstairs for a few minutes to freshen up. Dalton was there waiting for me. He then raped me and left. Sydney called Walker and they came rushing. After two days of talking and dealing with it, I started not to feel good and was admitted in to the hospital." Alex, was stopped by Moody.

"You were admitted to the hospital a second time? Please tell the court why."

"I did not feel right and was always craving my favorite foods. It turns out that I was pregnant with Dalton's baby."

The court was shocked and breathed a NO.

"Thank you you're honor, no further questions. Your witness."

"Miss Cahill, how did you recognize my client after so many years?"

"His eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Yes, when Walker asked me about if I knew a Dalton Reed before this time, the first thing I remember is the person's eyes. I remembered his vividly."

"Thank you, no further questions.". Alex then was allowed to step down and Walker stood up and waited until she sat down before he did. Perfect Gentleman.

Next witness called was Sydney and she told her view of it. After Sydney, Dalton was called to the stand by his lawyer. He performed well but Walker knew it was rehearsed.

"Your Honor, may I address the court?", Walker asked.

The judge agreed. Walker began

"Dalton Reed had a marriage license drawn up by a priest. Everything he just had said, was rehearsed. He said he blames Alex for going upstairs and leaving the back door un watched. My rangers were hungry and decided to get something to eat. They checked with me and I told them it was ok to do so as long as they went back to their post afterwards. They agreed to this and went to eat. Dalton's rape scarred Alex and the baby will also scar her for life. However, this marriage license is a fake. He forced the priest to make one. He forged Alex's name on it and it became legit by force."

"May I see the license?"

Walker gave him the license. He then asked Moody to have Alex sign her name on a sheet of paper and hand it to him. Alex signed it and it was nothing like the signature on the license.

"I herby sentence the jury to a ten minute recess to decide the result." the judge said.

The jury walked out and Alex walked over to Walker.

"I was so scared to be in front of him.", she said as she relieved a relieving hug from Walker.

"I know. Was I ok?", Walker asked, wondering if Moody had said anything.

"You were great. Moody said he knew it was a fake too. He was going to do it, but you beat him to the punch."

Walker chuckled and saw that the jury was coming back in,

"On the account of rape, we find the accused guilty. On the account of breaking and entering, we find the accused guilty and on the account of stalking, we find the accused guilty on all charges.", Maria Anson said as Alex breathed a sigh of relief. The judge dismissed the court and Walker kissed Alex and Sydeny and Gage thought the day was good.


	5. Normailty is Conquered

Normality 

Chapter 9

Six months had passed since the trial and the wedding went off without a hitch. Alex's stomach was already huge. Walker knew her cravings and her mood swings would go bananas and kept watch on her often. At work, he always checked in on her, took her to lunch, and then brought her home. Alex went to the ranch one day alone because she told Walker she was not feeling well. He drove her home and then left because he got a call by Trivette and he told Alex that he would be home around seven. 

At the ranch, Alex began to get hungry around five. She pulled out the dinner that Walker had planned for that evening. She snacked on a box of cornflakes while she cooked the ham. When Walker came home, he found an empty cereal box and the ham cooked and ready for him. He chuckled and sat down and ate with his beautiful, pregnant, wife. 

"Walker, Am I fat?" Alex asked the next morning and looked Walker dead in the eyes. 

"What? No, how could you say that?"

"Because I feel like I have gained about sixty four pounds," Alex said to her loving and caring husband for six months. 

"Well, you are pregnant. That's just it." 

"Ok, what are we doing today?" Alex said. 

"Well, sweetheart, since you are on maternity leave for the next three months and I agreed to be here with you, I thought we'd invite Sydney, Gage, Jimmy and Josie down to have a big barbeque."

"Great, one condition, no Texas sized burgers. Gage will do a Quarter- Decker and that was gross the first time." Alex shook at the memory of it as the baby kicked. 

"You okay?" Walker said seeing the pained expression on Alex's face. He hated seeing her in pain. 

"Yea, here." she said as she placed his hand on her belly to feel the kicks. 

"Wow, it's really moving in there." He said as he planted a kiss on her fore head. 

"Well, I'll finish getting our labor kit together and see you downstairs."

"Ok, I'll go fire up the grill. Sydney and Gage should be here any minute."

Later that day, everyone was having a blast. Jimmy, Walker, and Trivette were against Alex, who had help from Walker, Sydney and Josie in a big game of horseshoes. After that, the girls talked about the baby and Alex stopped the conversation before it evening got going. It reminded her, even thought it was six months ago, about what had happened with Dalton. The boys sat there and watched the girls talk; mimicking the girls, facial expressions as Walker watched Alex. She seemed to him distant from the conversation Sydney and Erica were having about their boys. 

"I don't mean to interrupt this, but Alex, can I see you for a moment?" Walker said as he took her away from the girls. 

"Walker?" 

"Alex, are you sure you are okay? You seem very distant."

"I don't know, it's just all they can talk about when they are around me is the baby. I want to talk about it too. However, when I start to, I see him. Nothing can stop it until someone changes the subject. When Sydney starting yapping about Gage, I just sat there thinking about the baby's features. Will it look like me, or him?" 

"Alex, you are way over thinking everything. Everything is fine now. Listen, he is away for good. Think about us. We have been crazy, sure. But now we are married and you are having my child."

"Walker, you just said it was yours. I would not be mad if it was. But…."

"It's mine, Alex; I will be there when it's born and when we sign the birth certificate." 

"You're Incredible", she said. 

He smiled and gave her a little peck. They headed back to the barbeque and everyone was having fun. The rest of the day was full of with laughter and joy. Everyone had a ball that day. Each person had fun and most of all, Alex enjoyed the girls' company. 

Chapter 10

The next day Walker helped Alex around the house. This was the beginning of her third trimester. Three more months and a beautiful baby would be arriving. They couple was so excited. Walker and Alex spent the next few days together. They did everything together. 

The next two moths went by fast for the couple and soon Alex would be given birth. However, they did not know how soon it would be. This scared Alex a little. 

One night, Alex is sitting in the living room of the ranch, watching the Nanny with her head on Walker's lap. On a commercial, Walker got up to use the bathroom and when he returned Alex was breathing heavy and holding her stomach. 

"Alex, you okay?", he said

"Walker, I think I am having contractions!!"

"Oh my God, let's get you to the hospital!" He told her and she immediately agreed. 

He called the hospital to let them know that they were coming in and got Alex into the car. He drove as fast as he could and kept telling Alex to breath. When they got there, Walker was not allowed to see Alex until she was checked out first. When he was done, he came back and said that Alex was fine. It just means the baby is a healthy little girl. Both were surprised and excited. 

When they got back to the ranch, Alex was tired so she went to sleep and Walker read his book for a while. Pain still came to Alex but she knew that it was normal. They did ritual for a while with the pain. However, it soon became worse. 

Three months later, Alex was in the kitchen at the table, waiting for the cooked meal that Walker had cooked for them. When it was ready, they ate the meal, which happened to be macaroni and chicken. While eating, Alex felt really bad. She first blew it off as another one of the Braxton Hicks. However, it was different. This time, it felt as if something was running. Then she looked down and saw water on her pants. 

"Walker, something's wrong.", she said as she gripped his arm. 

"What?" 

"Something's wrong." She said again as he looked down at her pants. 

"Alex, breathe, did your water break?"

"Yes, call the doctor."

He did as he was told and called the doctor who told him to get her there now. He called an ambulance and they came right away. They let Walker ride with them and rushed to the hospital. 

Jimmy, Josie, Sydney and Gage were all there waiting as Alex got rushed in. She immediately was separated from Walker who had to wait for two hours before he could see her. When he finally could, the doctor's told them that they had to a C section and everything would be fine. Alex was sleeping in her room and Walker dreamed about what their little girl would look like. 

Finally Alex was able to see her little girl. When she saw her, she cried because of her features. They were Dalton's. Walker knew this might happen. Alex was too upset to even hold her little girl. But as soon as Walker calmed her down and reminded her time and time again that the baby was his, she held her daughter and called it Grace Amber Walker. Walker was totally fine with that name. He knew it was right and everything from now on would be good. 

And everything was fine. In fact it got better. Trivette and Josie were engaged, and so were Sydney and Gage. Who knew that they would turn out like that? Walker was the best man at both of their weddings and Alex was the maiden of honor. Alex and Walker were the power couple and could get through anything. 

Maybe……. 


End file.
